A Dinner Date
by Gemonie03
Summary: Okay, I fell in love with this pairing after writing Everybody But Me. In fact this is actually a sequel to that story! Heavy and Pyro might be starting a new relationship! It's just fluff so yeah :D I don't own TF2 though I wish I did and I'm not making money off of this.


A First Date

I'm nervous. Heavy, or Dmitri as he asked me to call him, has asked me to dinner…with him… alone... I don't exactly know what this entails. I've dressed in my best fire proof suit and my best mask and I'm checking myself out in the mirror. What has become of me?

When the knock comes on my door I'm almost too nervous to open the door. I check myself one more time in the mirror before practically running to the door. I know I'm over reacting but my hand is shaking as I open it. My spirits drop when I see that it is not in fact the heavy but is instead the scout.

"Hey, man, wow, you look nice, you doin' anything tonight? I kinda wanna go out to the comic book store and I think Engie said I could borrow his truck but I'm not a hundred percent sure but I have his keys so I think it's alright but," the scout goes on and on and on.

I put a finger to his lips to shut him up.

"M mnmunr mum," I have one hand across my stomach and with the other I'm pointing out the door. I think he got the hint because he didn't say anything and just left the room.

"Sorry, dude," I can hear the scout bump into something hard in the hallway. It has to be him.

One large hand pushes my door open and there he is. Dmitri is wearing a suit and tie and he has roses. Roses for me? Really? He fills my door way with his hulking frame and he looks as nervous as I feel. He's holding the roses out to me as an offering. I take them and lay them on my bed.

"Um, is Little Fire Man ready?" there's a little quaver in his normally strong voice. I nod my head and he offers me one large, rough hand. I gently entwine my gloved fingers with his larger ones and we stroll down the hall as if nothing strange is going on.

The rec room is dimly lit with candles and the small table is laid with a white table cloth and two place settings. The windows that surround the room are covered with soft white curtains that shut out almost all of the outside light. The spy is standing there in his dress shirt, dress pants and apron. The diamond in his engagement ring shines in the candle light and I think to myself, 'I did that'. The thought makes me a little giddy as I pull out my chair and sit down.

"We have French food tonight. Little spy man cook after find out for you," the large Russian beams at me from across the table. I smile under the mask. I hope he realizes it.

A red wine is poured and then a starter is served shortly after. I'm not much for wine but I do my best to sip at it. The bitter taste makes me wince but luckily I have the mask to hide behind. The starter is called foie gras with truffles. I poke it with my fork. It looks like canned cat food. I'm kind of picky about what I eat so I'm a little distressed about eating something so… unusual but I don't want to make Spy upset so I try a little. It's not terrible. By the time I've taken two bites Dmitri is done with his small portion. I put my fork down and in no time the spy has swooped in and cleared the table. He came back a moment later with two bowls of something he called 'Soupe au Pistou'. It just looked like a bean and noodle soup to me.

"Is good, da?"

I look up at my heavy. Even though the light is dim I can tell that he's focused on me. I nod my head. His lips form a gentle smile. I wish I could reciprocate the look but the mask covering my face remains unresponsive. It's almost as if he can read my mind. As the spy comes back with the main course the heavy grabs the plates and then shoves the French man out the door and locks it behind him. Dmitri comes over to me and puts both plates on the table before gently removing the gas mask from my face.

"Is better, da?"

I nod my head. His large hand cups my face and pulls up my chin. I'm looking into large too blue eyes full of something I don't see very often. That look can only be a mixture of care and want. It makes me blush but I can't avert my gaze because he's holding me there; forcing me to accept that _I_ am wanted.

"I love Little Fire Man's hair. Is so soft and blond. No one else has hair like Fire Man's," with his other hand he tucks my bangs behind my ear and then ruffles the shorter, spiked part of my hair. I smile at the affectionate touch even if it is a little rough. "Finally, Fire Man smiles! I start to think Little Fire Man not enjoy dinner," My eyes go wide.

I open my mouth to speak and instead I am met with his lips on mine. His kiss is gentle despite his size and general disposition. I open my mouth to him to deepen the kiss. He explores my mouth with his tongue, brushing the nub of my tongue with his full one. He pulls me up so that my body is flush against his and pulls me to the rec room couch. He falls back so that I'm on top of him, never breaking the kiss. He runs a finger over a scar on my cheek and I shiver. Getting use to the touching has been a challenge. Dmitri breaks the kiss with a hearty chuckle.

"Little Fire Man, I had reason for asking you here," his accent is thicker than normal and his voice deeper. I cock my head to one side and look down at him. "I want ask Little Fire Man to be boyfriend. Thought dinner would be good idea. Sniper and Spy help me with things I not good at like food making and planning. What Fire Man say?"

I smile to myself as I think about the help that I gave Sniper all those nights ago. He thought that Spy wouldn't go for the dramatic romantic lighting and flowers; apparently Heavy thought I would be alright with it. I push myself up to look at his face. He looks worried. I guess I'm taking too long to answer.

"You don't have to say yes. I understand if answer is no," his face is a blank mask.

I panic.

"'Es!" I nearly yell it. "'Es, I wan oo be your boyfwiend," I cling to him like a life line. His arms wrap around me in a tight hug and I know that there's a smile on that big, Russian face.

My panic subsides as he rubs my back but all sorts of thoughts run through my head. I've never had a significant other before. As a child I was always kept…away from other people. It wasn't until I burned down my mother's house and was taken in by TF industries that I ever had normal interaction with other people. I've constantly been poked, prodded and made fun of my whole life but now… Now something is different. Now I have him.

"What is in Little Fire Man's head?"

"Na'aniel," I sigh out my name.

"What, little one?" Dmitri sits up slightly.

"Ca' me Na'aniel, i's my name," I look up at him.

"Nathaniel, is good name for good man," he pulls me closer and plants a soft kiss on my lips. "You still hungry?"

I shake my head no.

"Then we go to room and watch ponies, da?"

I nod my head. I crawl off of him and help him to his feet. He plops the gas mask back onto my head and we leave the rec room for my bed room hand in hand. I'll never forget the look on the medic's face as we pass him in the hall. The mix of anger and confusion on the normally suave German's face is more than enough to tell me that I made the right decision. I hold my heavy's hand a little tighter.


End file.
